1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a supporting apparatus; more specifically, the disclosure relates to a supporting apparatus capable of supporting an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, portable electronic devices such as tablet computers or mobile phones are commonly used; therefore, various supporting apparatuses for holding portable electronic devices are available on the market. As a result, users can operate portable electronic devices comfortably for a long time with the support from the supporting apparatus.
Using a tablet computer supporting apparatus as an example, in order to connect with the built-in connector of the tablet computer, the supporting apparatus has a matched connecting element to connect with the built-in connector. In general, when the supporting apparatus needs to be connected with the tablet computer, the connecting element is exposed to the supporting apparatus for connecting with the tablet computer. However, the connecting element is still exposed to the supporting apparatus even when the tablet computer has already been detached from the supporting apparatus. The exposed connecting element not only is inconvenient for users to carry but also decreases the aesthetic appeal of the supporting apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a supporting apparatus capable of hiding the connecting element within the supporting apparatus to obviate the problem of the prior art.